Mr Jean Luc Federation
by Scott Summers
Summary: Post-Nemesis, Captain Picard finds himself reflecting... (my first Star Trek 'fic -- hope you enjoy it!)


_

* * *

_

I'm a big Star Trek fan, but this is my first fanfic attempt... please r/r -- but more importantly, enjoy!!

P.S. -- this takes place post Nemesis. :)

**Mr. Jean Luc Federation**

* * *

Captain's Log, Supplemental…

I've been Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise for longer than I'd care to admit at this point… and through the years there has been little that _hasn't_ changed.

The uniform.

The personnel.

The ship itself… though I'd rather not recount the disaster that claimed the NC 1701-D, rest her soul.

Perhaps the most… taxing, though these last uniforms have seemed a bit bulky, of the changes, I must admit, lies in the personnel… in my crew. My family.

It was only a few months ago that we lost Data – the android who often proved to be more human than well, many humans… an android I'd have given my life for, which isn't something very common.

He was to become Commander of the Enterprise E… though that's certainly not why he's so dearly missed. You see, it's selfish – but not only did I lose Data, but my Commander and Counselor as well.

Will and Deanna Riker – I don't know if I'll ever be able to say it comfortably, no matter how happy I am for them. I miss them dearly… the nerve of some people – running off, chasing happiness by the tail and catching it…

Getting married.

An old friend of mine often told me I'd decided to marry my duty to the Federation… and another told me that marrying the Federation was what truly great Captains did.

If that's the case, however… I must say – James T. Kirk, perhaps the premiere captain of any Enterprise, cheated on the Federation quite frequently. I've heard firsthand stories from his right-hand men… and met the man myself.

Phenomenal to think, but in today's day and age the impossible becomes quite the opposite.

_End log._

"Come in," I say at the sound of my door.

"Jean Luc," Beverly Crusher – Doctor Beverly Crusher – begins as she enters. I can't help but notice how wonderful her hair looks… I don't know that the woman will ever age.

"How may I help you, Beverly?"

"Well," she takes a deep breath, taking a seat in the chair in front of my desk. She crosses her legs the same each time she does so – almost immediately after sitting, right leg over the left, "you can start by having Geordi – having _someone _– take B4 for a walk or something."

I can't help but chuckle. "We've been over this, Beverly. B4 is a member of our crew… of sorts… and it's our duty to…"

"It's my duty, first and foremost, to responsibly treat and heal the passengers and crew of this vessel, Jean Luc Picard." She always has such flair when she says my name. I'll never forget the first time she said it like that. "I can't effectively do that with him in my Sick Bay, constantly insisting that I give him a tour and explain each patient's personal care plan."

"Beverly…"

"Ensign Treene, Jean Luc."

"Ensign Treene? Yes – isn't she pregnant? Her husband just transferred over from Deep Space Five, I believe."

She nods, continuing shortly after. "She's four months pregnant, Jean Luc… and B4 insists," she hesitates, shaking her head. "B4 _insists _that I not only explain how such a 'miracle' can take place, but that I show him Ensign Treene's anatomy so that he can better understand."

"Certainly you talked about the birds and the bees with Wesley," I smile. She doesn't seem amused.

"Wesley was never interested in prodding poor Ensign Treene with every appropriate tool." She sighs – but it doesn't take long before she flashes a grin. "Can you imagine, Jean Luc? Here I am, sitting in your Ready Room, for Heaven's sakes… just listen to us."

"It _has_ been rather quiet lately," and truthfully, it has. "I suppose we should count our blessings that B4's pre-pubescent curiosity is our utmost concern."

We share a smile… she has the most beautiful smile. "What were you doing before I so rudely interrupted, Jean Luc?"

"Reflecting, actually."

"Oh?"

"It seems that, in all of our… 'spare' time, if you will…"

"Too much time to think, Captain Picard?"

"Is it that obvious?"

I smile, beginning again. "I'm very grateful for everything we've accomplished… and for all that the Federation trusts us with. The name Enterprise is one known throughout the galaxies, and to even be a part of that is an honor…

I know it could never have lasted forever, Beverly… but when I think about some of our first missions – our first _triumphs_… of just being together…

Data, Will, Deanna.... they're all gone now, not to mention those we'd lost before. I'm just yearning for a bit more… familiarity."

"I know what you mean, Jean Luc." She usually does, I've found. "B4, bless his heart… mainframe? … is certainly no Data. Even when Data first began his climb to humanity he wasn't so…"

"…so…" I tease, awaiting her response.

"I suppose I'm just waiting for the _after_," she says, laughing a bit. "Oh, I don't know, Jean Luc… I do miss Deanna and Will. But we thought we'd lost Worf to Deep Space Nine, if you recall… and he's standing on the bridge as we speak."

"You always know just what to say," I smile, standing. She follows my cue, and I watch her as I walk to her side, giving her a light hug. "All of the good certainly outweighs any of the bad, Beverly – we're a very blessed crew."

"I have to agree wit h you, Jean Luc."

A moment passes… but I look at her, my heart smiling. "You know, Beverly… I'd be lost without you."

Her hand moves to my shoulder, the gleam in her eyes returning the statement. We could always talk without words. "You know something, Jean Luc?"

I arch an eyebrow, my curiosity peeked.

"If I knew I'd be filling Deanna's spot, I'd have wanted her to stay all the more."

We laugh, exchange a hug, and she's gone.

_Captain's Log, Encryption 45 Beta 62O3…_

Jean Luc, you old fool – why didn't you ever ask that woman to marry you?


End file.
